plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Newspaper Zombie
The Newspaper Zombie is a low-health zombie reading an upside-down newspaper. When it loses it's newspaper, He gets angry and faster. He appears to be an elderly person with glasses and heart-patterned boxers. When your plants destroy the newspaper, it pauses, a question mark appears above his head, then he quickly charges forward at your plants in a rage. Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms damage both the zombie and the newspaper at the same time. It is first encountered in Adventure Mode level 2-1. He is the sixth Zombie to be encountered in Adventure Mode. It is a regular zombie with a newspaper. Suburban Almanac Entry Newspaper Zombie His newspaper provides limited defense. Toughness: low Newspaper Toughness: low Speed: normal, then fast (after losing newspaper) Weakness: fume-shroom, gloom-shroom, lobbed-shot plants, split pea, spikeweed, and spikerock Newspaper Zombie was *this* close to finishing his Sudoku puzzle. No wonder he's freaking out. Overview Absorbs 16 normal damage '''shots. Newspaper absorbs 8 '''normal damage '''shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 4 '''normal damage '''shots and dies after 8 '''normal damage '''shots. Newspaper's appearance changes upon absorption of 3 and 6 '''normal damage '''shots and is destroyed after 8 '''normal damage shots. Strategy The newspaper is useless against the lobbed-shot plants, instants, the Fume-shroom, and the Gloom-shroom. In Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2, the zombie loses the newspaper after being hit by one Wall-nut, and dies after a second hit, like the Conehead Zombie. The Newspaper Zombie pauses and charges very quickly towards the end of the row after your plants destroy the newspaper, so you will need to be fast in order to kill it. The Snow Pea, Winter Melon, or Ice-shroom are effective for this, as they can slow its movement leaving plenty of time to kill it. If you are facing multiple Newspaper Zombies, Ice-shrooms and Peashooters can be used effectively to paralyze and kill them. Trivia *The Newspaper Zombie may have been zombified in a toilet as the lack of pants suggests. *When an enraged Newspaper Zombie bites a Garlic, it will look and sound disgusted and move on to the next lane. However, its eyes turn back to white while it does, possibly negating its emotion due to it's disgusting taste. *Newspaper Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and Ladder Zombie are the only Zombies that don't use their hands to eat plants. *When a Newspaper Zombie dies, its head appears to be normal Zombie's head. The same thing goes within Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *In the online version, the Newspaper Zombie's eyes may flash unconditionally for no apprarent reason. *Although a Newspaper Zombie can be damaged directly by Melon-pults, the splash of the melon will also damage the Newspaper. *A hypnotized Newspaper Zombie's newspaper won't protect him against other zombies, like other shields (except the Ladder Zombie). **But in the PS3 trailer, however, the close-up shows a different newspaper, with the text "News Stuff", though still upside-down. *The Newspaper Zombie glasses are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 80 Microsoft Points. *Along with the Digger Zombie, the Newspaper Zombie is one of the two zombies that can have a question mark over their head. It appears, if they lose their equipment. *The angry Newspaper Zombie is the only zombie that has red eyes besides the Football Zombie, the Giga Football Zombie, the Digger Zombie and the Giga-gargantuar. *The Newspaper Zombie is one of the five zombies that has eyewear, the others being the new Dancing Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team, and the Pogo Zombie. *Both the Newspaper Zombie and Pogo Zombie use the same model of their eyewear. *This is the first kind of zombie and so far, the only zombie to go from a slow walk to a fast jog, as opposed to other zombies that usually start from a fast motion to slow. *If the Newspaper Zombie bites a Garlic and loses his newspaper right after, he will bite the Garlic for the second time before switching lanes. *In Wall-nut Bowling 2, the Newspaper Zombie has as much health as a Conehead Zombie, but it gets faster after being hit once. *In the official Plants vs Zombies website, in the Reviews tab, you will see a Newspaper Zombie holding a different newspaper. *The Almanac said that the zombie was finishing a Sudoku puzzle, however, its newspaper is oriented upside-down. *The Newspaper Zombie's newspaper is the only shield which cannot be taken by the Magnet-shroom as the newspaper is the only non-metallic shield. *For some reason, the newspaper doesn't catch fire when hit by a pea that passed a Torchwood. *A glitch may occur when you destroy the shield, the zombie won't move at all. *The Newspaper Zombie is the only zombie that has visible underwear. *When the game is paused, the Newspaper Zombie will appear above the "Resume Game" tab. *The Newspaper Zombie groans in anger when he loses his newspaper. *Even though the Suburban Almanac says that the Newspaper Zombie is close to finishing a sudoko puzzle, he is not holding any writing material at all. *If a Newspaper Zombie gets hit by a Lawn Mower and he still has his newspaper, a question mark appears for a brief moment. This also applies when using the Giant Wall-Nut in Wall-nut Bowling 2. *A glitch occurs when a Newspaper Zombie loses his newspaper he won't look mad. *When you look at the newspaper upside down, you can read "ZOMBIE" as it's title and a zombie head. Category:Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Night Category:Zombies that can change its current Speed